Kiss the Girl
by sjt1988
Summary: James watches Scorpius looking at Rose every day, one day he has enough and comes up with something with the help of his brother. Will their plan work or not. Read and find out.


Kiss the Girl

Third person…

James and Albus Potter were sitting in the library together; one was watching two other people in the library. Both of them were sitting on opposite sides of the library. The boy was looking up from his book to look at the girl who was reading her book. When she would look up and see the boy looking at her he would blush and quickly look back at his book, but two seconds later he was looking at her again. This would happen every five seconds or so.

James had finally had enough of this. "I can't take this anymore."

"Can't take what?" His brother asked looking up from his book.

"Scorpius and Rose." James sighed.

"Why?" Albus asked his brother curiously.

"Scorpius keeps on looking at Rose and every time she looks up he looks at his book. Rose doesn't know what to make of it." James looks at his brother.

"Okay. I don't see why it our problem." Al went back to his book.

"Because Rose is our cousin and Scorpius…I don't know, but we need to do something about it."

Albus looked at his brother and saw the wheels in his head spinning. "What are you going to do?" Albus was worry about Rose and Scorpius because whatever James was planning was bad.

"You know that song from the movie that Lily made us watch all the time, a couple of summer ago." Albus shook his head. "The one were the girl is a mermaid and falls in love with some dude." Albus still looks like what are you talking about. "Were the girl gives her voice up so she can be with the man." It finally dawns on Albus.

"Oh that one. I tried to block that summer out. And what song?" Albus doesn't like where this is going.

"Where the lobster telling him to kiss her." James has on a smile, which is never good.

"What do you want to do with that song?" Albus asked, closing his book because he wanted to know the plan.

"Well I was thinking about…" James started. He told the plan and how it was going to work.

After James told Albus the plan, Albus smiled. "This is going to be so good."

* * *

Later that week…

Scorpius Pov.

I was sitting in the library watching Rose again this week. She was reading a book for one of our classes. She looked so beautiful sitting there; her red curls were glistening in the weak sunlight. She tucked a hair behind her ear before it got in her way. I sighed if she only knew how I felt about her before she left to do a semester at Beauxbatons.

"She beautiful isn't she." I heard a voice next to me. I turn around to find James Potter at one side and Albus Potter on the other.

"What do you two want?" I asked them. They were taking time away from me looking at Rose.

"We want to help you get our cousin." James said. I look at both of them like they have gone off their knockers.

"Why do you want to help me?" I had to ask them because nothing is good when James Potter wants to help you.

"Because we do." Albus said.

"Okay. What you do want me to do?" I asked to get this over.

"Kiss her." James said. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Go right over there and kiss her."

"You both are crazy? I can't just walk over there and kiss her."

James sighed. "Scorpius let's over this, okay." I nodded. "You see her over there everyday, she doesn't say much does she." I shake my head no. "You know you want to kiss her, there is only one way to do it. Go on and kiss her."

"I don't know." I said worryingly.

"Are you going to miss her when she leaves?" Albus asked for the first time in awhile. I nodded.

"Al, we are going to have to do it." James said over my head. Albus nodded.

James starts to sing,

_Percussion_

_Strings_

Winds

_Words_

Albus breaks out a book and starts to drum on it.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

You want to kiss the girl

Everyone starts to look over at us.

Everyone starts to join in on the beat as James stands on the table with a pen as a microphone.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you, too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Sing with me now

Some people start to sing along with James.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh, my_

_Look at the boy too shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it shame, too bad_

_You gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

The only person who didn't notice was Rose, who was still reading her book.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_Listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

You've got to kiss the girl

_Why don't you kiss the girl_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

I was glad when the song ended.

"So what are you going?" James asked me as he took he sit. Everyone was watching.

I looked at Rose, then at James. I took a breath and stood up. I made my way over to Rose's table. I took her book out of her hands and throw it on the table. She looked up at me with those big brown eyes. I take her head in my hands and I lean down to her and…

I kissed the girl.

I let her go. All of a sudden I hear cheers going on and people saying finally. I look down at Rose to see a smile on her face.

"You finally did something, Scorpius." Rose grabs her book. "Is there something you want to ask me." She opens her book.

"Would you like to go out with me?" I asked her.

"Yes." She goes back to her book as nothing has happen. I walk over to James and Albus and grab my things to go back to Rose.

Third Person

Across the library…

"You know Al I think we did good." James said to his brother.

"We did, James." Albus took out his thing so he can do his homework.

"Now what are we going to do about Lily and Jason?" James said looking at the new couple he and his brother brought together. Albus started banging his head on the table because here they go again.


End file.
